


Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genji is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Staring Hanzo as repressed nerd, Young!Hanzo, but also the ultimate wingman, slight canon divergence but really just the timeline not quite matching up, young!Jesse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Jesse knew that the mission to Hanamura was too simple for something not to go wrong.  Fortunately for him, it went wrong in mostly the right way.  Hanzo knew that the meeting with the Overwatch agents was going to be interesting.  Fortunately for him, interesting came in the form of Jesse McCree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work so sorry if it's rough or just plain bad. Also it's unbeta-ed so let me know if there are any mistakes so I can fix them. Finally, since i am fluent in neither Spanish or Japanese and I don't want to butcher either language with google translate, when the characters speak in those languages it's stated and/or the text is italicized.

As soon as Jesse stepped off the jump jet in Hanamura he got that feeling on the back of his neck that this mission wasn’t going to go as planned.  Usually he only got this feeling during his Blackwatch missions so it unnerved him even more that he felt this way about this Overwatch mission.  He started going over all the ways the mission could go wrong before he realized that was going to be a very long list.  Reyes’ rough voice pulled Jesse out of his thoughts and back into the real world.

“McCree! What the hell are you standing around for, _chico_? Grab your bags and let’s go, we have a meeting we can’t be late for.” 

Jesse quickly grabbed his two duffle bags and threw them in the back of the black SUV that Reyes and Morrison were climbing into before hopping into the backseat himself.  The rest of the agents that had joined them on this mission were moving their own bags and mission supplies into 3 other identical black SUVs that would take them to the safe house on the edge of the city.  Ana Amari watched over the process, making sure nothing essential got left behind.

The Overwatch team was here in Hanamura to track down and arrest a cell of Talon agents that were in the area, but before they could even consider stepping out of their safe house, they needed to get permission from the Shimada Clan to operate in the city.  The Shimada’s had ruled over Hanamura for decades and had become the true dictators of law and order in the city.  Nothing got done without their approval and that’s why Jesse and his two commanders were heading to the Shimada estate right now.  Morrison and Reyes were going to be handling the negotiations but they wanted Jesse to come along because he was an expert at reading body language.  With the language barrier they were going to be facing, reading body language cues was going to be their best tool in getting negotiations done quickly so they could get on with the real job.

The ride to the Shimada estate took thirty minutes through the city.  Jesse used to short trip to start memorizing the layout of the streets and alleyways while Morrison and Reyes bickered in the front seat like an old married couple.

“I still don’t like it, Gabe.  We shouldn’t have to ask the god damn yakuza for permission for anything.  I mean we should be arresting them, for fuck’s sake.”

“Jack, you know as well as I that we don’t have a damn thing to pin on them.  We couldn’t arrest them even if wanted to.  And as long as they control this city we do have to ask them for permission unless we want to wake up in the middle of the night with knives in our necks.  They probably already know where our safe house is.”

Before he knew it they had pulled up to the large gates that stood at the entrance to the estate.  Although, looking at it now, Jesse thought the word castle, or fortress, described it better.

The trio climbed out of the car and was immediately patted down by bodyguards standing in front of the gates.  When one of the bodyguards raised an eyebrow at Peacekeeper Jesse just shrugged and placed his weapon in their SUV.  The three agents were finally cleared to enter and one of the large gates creaked open just enough for all of them to walk through single file. 

Jesse stumbled slightly when he saw what was behind the gates.  The estate looked like a castle from the outside, but from the inside it looked like paradise.  The traditional looking buildings were immaculate, cherry blossoms were in full bloom and water trickled through a series of koi ponds.  The sight was nothing like anything he saw back on Route 66.  Jesse quickly recovered though and tried to school his facial expressions like Reyes taught him.  The three of them were lead across the grounds to a building in the back by large and imposing man, though not as imposing as Reyes, who only spoke in grunts and huffs.  The man lead them into the building before stopping next to a sliding door, his job apparently done for now.  Morrison went through the door first, followed closely by Reyes, and finally Jesse.  Jesse started scanning the room, trying to get a read on everyone so he could properly do his job.  He lost his concentration though when his sight reached the middle of the room.  The man sitting directly behind the short wooden desk was hard to ignore.  He commanded respect by simply sitting there and it was obvious that he was Master Shimada, head of the clan.  But that wasn’t what distracted Jesse.  Sitting at Shimada’s right side was a man, about the same age as Jesse, who looked like the spitting image of Shimada and commanded the same amount of respect, but at the same time was the most beautiful man Jesse had ever seen.

“ _Oh sweet Mary, mother of Jesus_ ,” muttered Jesse in Spanish beneath his breath.  Reyes, being the only one in the room who could understand him, shot him a deadly look over his shoulder but Jesse was too distracted to see it.  He was too busy staring at, what had to be, Shimada’s son.  He had long, black, silky hair that was all pulled back into a low ponytail except for the lock of bangs that framed his angular face.  His dark eyes pulled Jesse in and held him there with the way the light reflected off of them.  He could tell that under the kimono, the man had strong, well-toned muscles, no doubt from years of training.  He also saw the edge or a tattoo peak out beneath the left sleeve and was more than curious to see the rest of it.  Jesse didn’t even realize he was staring until the man started staring right back with an inquisitive look.  He tore is gaze away to avoid embarrassing himself anymore and sat down in the chair next to Reyes. 

“ _What can you tell me kid?”_ Reyes asked Jesse in Spanish. 

“ _That the bodyguard over there on the right wants to bone Shimada’s assistant and the two guards behind us hate each other.”_

_"I mean about Shimada, smart-ass.”_

_"I got nothing on him yet, boss. He’s stiller than a statue on a hot summer’s day.”_

Unable to stop himself, Jesse looked back over at Shimada’s son and saw that he was still staring at Jesse, but now his expression was neutral like his father’s.  Jesse gave him one of his signature winks and grins to try and get some sort of rise out of him but got nothing.  The young Shimada just continued to study him. 

“Welcome to Hanamura,” said Shimada in heavily accented English.  “I hope your flight went well.”

“As well as can be expected,” replied Morrison, the picture of politeness. “My name is Agent Morrison and these are my associates, Agents Reyes and McCree.”

“You may call me Shimada, and this is my eldest son, Hanzo.” _Pretty name for a pretty man_ thought Jesse.  He tipped his hat at Hanzo with another grin and was pleasantly surprised to this time cause Hanzo to blush.

Shimada shifted in his chair and leaned forward, the first time he had moved all meeting.  Jesse tried to pick up on any other micro-expressions to get a sense of what the crime lord was thinking but came up short.  He gave Reyes the negative signal they had established earlier when he glanced over. 

“I suppose we should move onto business then,” said Shimada.  “Tell me, why are you here in my city, and what do you want with me, agents?”

Reyes answered him this time.  “We believe there is a cell of agents from the terrorist organization Talon here.  We want to find them and arrest them.”

“I see.  While I appreciate you flying all of the way out here to take care of this problem, I am concerned with you interfering with my… business operations.”

_“He said that last bit calmly, like he’s shippin’ office paper and staples instead of assassins, weapons, and drugs.”_ Jesse said to Reyes, unable to hold his smart mouth.  Reyes only gave him an equally annoyed look.

Morrison was the one to reply to the crime lord.  “I assure you, we are only here for Talon.  Anything we see that has to do with your business will not make it into any reports.”

Hanzo started talking to his father in Japanese.  Shimada leaned back in his chair to listen to his son before quietly considering his options.  Hanzo’s voice was music to Jesse’s ears and he didn’t think his man could get any more beautiful.

Shimada finally sat back forward to state his decision.  “I find these terms agreeable.  Let us discuss the details of this arrangement, but I don’t think you need your young agent here for this.  My son would be happy to show him around the city if he would like.”

Jesse sat up in his chair and saw Hanzo do the same, surprise and uncertainty flashing over both of their faces.  Hanzo opened his mouth to say something before stopping and closing his mouth again.  Jesse, with alarms going off in his head, turned to look at Reyes and waited for his orders.

“Fine,” said Reyes before leaning over to Jesse.  _“It’s obvious Shimada’s not going to give anything away so see if you can get anything off of his son.”_

Jesse nodded before standing up and waiting in the back of the room for Hanzo, who was listening to something his father was telling him.  When he was done Hanzo stood up and led Jesse out of the room and back to the entrance of the estate.  Outside of the large gates Jesse and Hanzo walked in uncomfortable silence until Jesse broke the silence.

“The name’s McCree, which ya already know, but you can call me Jesse if ya like, Darlin’.”

“Jes-se,” said Hanzo slowly, the name sounding weird in his mouth.  But Jesse didn’t care; he just wanted to hear Hanzo say his name a hundred more times, preferably while he made Hanzo moan beneath him. 

Jesse flashed another signature grin but was disappointed when he didn’t get the same reaction as before.  From the stiff way he walked, to the visible tension in his shoulders, Jesse could see that something was obviously bothering Hanzo.  Not sure what the source of discomfort was, Jesse did what he did best, talk.  As they walked he filled the air between them with questions and comments about the city and the country, all while watching Hanzo’s body language.  The more he talked the more he watched Hanzo relax and soon the two were talking and laughing like old friends.  Every time Hanzo laughed Jesse discovered he was wrong before, Hanzo could get more beautiful.

Feeling confident and unable to help himself, Jesse started slipping in some flirting and pet names.  When the first couple weren’t shot down he slipped in more and more.  They walked around the city for felt like hours and only stopped when they heard someone yelling Hanzo’s name.  Down the street Jesse saw a green fluff of hair run out of the arcade and stop in front of them.  The boy the green hair was attached to started talking in rapid fire Japanese to Hanzo.  Jesse noticed he was a couple years younger than himself and that he had to be Hanzo’s brother from the way they talked with each other.  Jesse watched the exchange and how it turned from happy, to serious, to an argument, and back to happy, only tuning back into what was actually being said when he heard his name.

“Jesse, I would like you to meet my brother, Genji.”

“Howdy Genji, it’s nice to meet’cha.”

Genji gasped when he heard Jesse’s accent and excitedly turned to his brother.  “Hanzo, he is a cowboy! An actual, real life cowboy!”

Jesse laughed at Genji’s comment.  That was the first time in his life someone had called him a real cowboy and he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him a little happy.

“Why thank you partner, I do try.”

“Does this mean you are good with a gun?”

Jesse’s surprised by the comment and it takes him a beat to respond.  “Well I ain’t too shabby.”

“Good, then you can help me get the high score on this new game!”

Before he knew what was happening, Jesse was being pulled into the arcade by Genji.  Hanzo followed them in, trying to stifle his laughing. 

Genji pulled him up to a first person shooter game that looked similar to the ones he used to play when he was a kid, except in this one you had to shoot zombies instead of Wild West outlaws.  The overexcited kid dropped a coin into the front of the machine and the game started.  It felt good to finally shoot a gun after the long day Jesse’s had, even if it was fake.  He quickly got into a nice rhythm and started killing every zombie with a single bullet to the head.  His streak was almost broken though when he felt Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder and point at the screen.

“Careful, there’s one around the corner you missed.”

Jesse really didn’t see it earlier but quickly took it out with another headshot when he focused on where Hanzo was pointing.  A string of kanji flashed across the screen and Hanzo told him that it means he reached a seventy five headshot streak. 

“You saved my life there, Darlin’.  Thank you kindly,” said Jesse with another grin. 

Even in the neon lights Jesse could see Hanzo blush.  He could also feel how Hanzo left his hand on his shoulder just a little too long before slowly sliding it off.  Jesse played until the wave of zombies became too big and finally over took him.  When the leaderboard popped up he input the letters J-Q-M before following the brothers over to an air hockey table. 

The cowboy watched Hanzo win every game before Genji quit with an exasperated huff and tossed his paddle to Jesse.  He then proceeded to get his ass handed to him by first Hanzo, and then Genji when the green haired boy realized he finally had an opponent he could beat.  He still got beat even when Hanzo placed his hand on top of Jesse’s that was holding the air hockey paddle to help him anticipate where Genji was going to shoot the puck.  Although, he could have lost that one due to his loss of concentration and heat that climbed up his neck and into his cheeks.

Jesse was getting ready to lose his sixth game in a row to Genji when his stomach started to growl.  Hanzo tried to stifle another one of his beautiful laughs before he suggested they head to one of his favorite restaurants for dinner.  Jesse and Hanzo left Genji in the arcade with a few more rapid fire words between the brothers and started walking back the same direction they came from earlier.  Jesse’s stomach was growling almost non-stop by the time the pair got seated in the ramen shop.  Hanzo ordered for both of them since Jesse couldn’t read the menu and the two fell into easy conversation.  Jesse told Hanzo about America and Hanzo told Jesse stories about growing up with Genji. 

Even when their food came, both of them barely stopped talking for long enough to eat their meals before they cooled off.  The Blackwatch/Overwatch part of Jesse’s brain that never shut off noticed how close Hanzo had gotten to him over the course of their meal, so close that their knees were touching under the table, so close that Jesse’s hand laid dangerously close to Hanzo’s when they were both on the table and not being waived around during a story.

When they finally walked out of the ramen shop the sun had set and Hanzo informed Jesse that it was time to head back to the Shimada estate.  They only got four steps down the sidewalk before Jesse growled out a ‘fuck it’ in Spanish and grabbed Hanzo, pulling him into a kiss, praying that he had read Hanzo’s body language right all day.  It seemed like an eternity until Hanzo relaxed and started kissing back but it was so worth it.  Jesse swore he could taste heaven on those soft lips and was content to stay exactly where he was for the rest of him life, but Hanzo had other ideas. 

The shorter man pulled him into the alley way they had stopped in front of and pushed him up against the wall, deepening the kiss.  Jesse’s hands travelled down to rest on Hanzo’s waist while Hanzo’s hands tangled themselves in Jesse’s hair under his hat.  Jesse’s hips then reflexively started to grind into Hanzo’s, who responded with a moan.  Things probably would have gone a lot farther if Hanzo hadn’t pulled away when he heard his brother calling his name, looking for him.

Jesse could have killed the carrot top boy right there and one look at Hanzo told him that he was thinking the same thing.  Hanzo pulled away from Jesse and started erasing all evidence of what just happened, retying his hair into the ponytail and pulling out the creases in his kimono.  Although there was nothing he could do about his kiss-swollen lips. 

Hanzo started walking back towards the sidewalk when Jesse caught his hand and stopped him.

“Wait, sugar.  If ya wanna continue where this kiss was going, I’m sure a skilled man like you can sneak into a safe house without anyone knowing.”

Jesse pulled out a pen and a piece of paper to write out the address of the safe house.   Reyes would kill him if he found out he was doing this, but he would probably kill him for what just happened so Jesse thought he should at least die a happy man.

“I already know where your safe house is, Jesse,” said Hanzo as he put his hand on Jesse’s to stop his writing.

“Does that mean you’ll come?”

“Yes.”

Jesse’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas and he kissed Hanzo again.

“Great, I’ll see ya at one a.m. then.  Everyone should be asleep by then so you’ll only have to worry about the sensors on the doors, windows, and ten feet surrounding the house.  My room is in the back, left hallway that shoots off from the main room, first door on the right.  I’ll leave my window open for ya.”

The two walked out of the alleyway and found Genji before they walked back to the brother’s home.  Once there Jesse quickly left with Morrison and Reyes, but not before he gave Hanzo one last wink.

Reyes didn’t talk to him until they were in the SUV and halfway through the city.

“So, what did you learn?”

“I learned that the guy’s really good at air hockey,” said Jesse in a matter-of-fact tone.  He heard Morrison snort and saw Reyes shake his head in the driver’s seat.

_I also learned he’s a damn fine kisser_ Jesse thought to himself as the buildings whipped by.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hanzo was told that he and Genji had to attend a very important business meeting this afternoon with their father, he was expecting negotiations with another crime family, not negotiations with two of the highest ranking officers of Overwatch.  He was also not expecting for the third, younger agent standing in front of his father to be so damn attractive.  He did not know how to process this fact and his face must have reflected that because when he caught the agent staring at him, the agent quickly looked away, face flushed pink.  Hanzo took the opportunity to study the man across the table. 

The agent had a narrow face, one that probably got him into -and out of- a lot of trouble.  His brown hair fell into his face in messy locks and almost hid his brown eyes that looked so warm and inviting.  Hanzo could fall into them and never leave if he wasn’t careful.  His full, slightly chapped, lips were pulled into a tight line and Hanzo felt a ridiculous urge to kiss them into a more relaxed shape.  The agent had tan skin, but Hanzo couldn’t see much of it because the man was dressed like an honest-to-god cowboy.  A large cowboy hat covered his messy hair and a bright red square of cloth was tied around him neck.  Under that he wore a plaid shirt that covered broad shoulders with sleeves rolled up to the elbows.  Hanzo let his eyes wander farther down and saw an oversized, gold belt buckle, leather chaps over blue jeans, and a row of bullets attached to an empty gun holster at the hip. 

Hanzo was so distracted from staring at the cowboy he barely caught his father say his name.  He had been zoning out the whole meeting so far and now they were doing introductions.  Hanzo scolded himself for letting a man he didn’t even know distract him so easily.  A man whose name was, apparently, McCree.  Hanzo looked back at McCree and made eye contact with him.  Instead of looking away this time, McCree tipped his hat and gave him a dangerously handsome grin.  Hanzo felt his face flush pink this time as his brain struggled to process what just happened.  Was this man flirting with him?

Hanzo forced himself to ignore McCree for the rest of the meeting so he could actually pay attention to what was being discussed.  Somehow, he managed to hold his focus long enough to offer his distrusting opinion on the deal the Overwatch agents were offering. 

 _They can’t be trusted, but maybe they can be bedded,_ Hanzo thought absentmindedly.  The thought surprised him and he quickly squashed it down.  So what if he was in a little bit of a dry spell, he was busy with his studies, and practicing, and being his brother’s keeper.

“I find these terms agreeable.  Let us discuss the details of this arrangement, but I don’t think you need your young agent here for this.  My son would be happy to show him around the city if he would like.”

When Hanzo heard his father tell the Overwatch agents that, he was surprised to say the least.  Being groomed to lead the clan one day involved attending all meetings and all negotiations, not escorting a good-looking cowboy around town.  He opened his mouth to ask his father if he was sure about his decision before stopping and closing his mouth again.  He didn’t want to give his father the opportunity to change his mind because truthfully, Agent McCree intrigued him with his ridiculous yet oddly attractive, western attire.  McCree worked the whole cowboy aesthetic. 

 _“See if the young agent will let any important information slip,”_ his father told him in Japanese so their guests couldn’t understand them.  So that’s why his father was sending him out.

“ _Yes father.”_

_“And also find your brother.  Let him know I am not happy with him and I want to speak with him immediately.”_

_“_ _Yes father.”_

Hanzo stood up and left with McCree.  Once the two started walking Hanzo realized how long it had been since he had last talked to someone who was not a crime boss looking to gain the support of his father or a guy he met at one of Genji’s parties that was going to be a one-night stand.  Jesse’s over-the-top attractiveness didn’t help and Hanzo started clamming up, letting an awkward silence grow between them.  Jesse finally cut through the tension when he told Hanzo to call him Jesse.  His low voice with the unusual American accent flowed through Hanzo’s mind, making him feel intoxicated and heady.

“Jes-se.” said Hanzo slowly, the western name sounding funny in his own accent.

Hanzo was grateful for the silence to be broken but drew a blank on what to do next so he let the silence crawl back in between them.  This was definitely not the first impression Hanzo wanted to make on the first guy he was seriously attracted to in years but he had no idea what to do.  Casual conversation and flirting was Genji’s specialty.  Apparently it was Jesse’s as well because he started to ask questions about Hanamura in an attempt to start up a conversation.  Hanzo started to relax.  He knew Hanamura, he knew how to talk about his home.  Every word that was coated with Jesse’s western drawl danced in Hanzo’s ears and helped him relax even more.  He was surprised to find how easy talking with Jesse was and by the time the two ran into Genji at the arcade, Hanzo felt like he had known Jesse for years.

Genji ran up to him, his new, bright green hair surprising Hanzo, and started talking so fast he almost couldn’t understand what his brother was saying.  Something about a party, and dying his hair, and finally there being a new game in the arcade.  Hanzo lied and told Genji his hair looked good before delivering their father’s message.  Genji became annoyed and huffy and told Hanzo where their father could stick it.  Hanzo felt his anger rise in kind and started to berate his younger brother before remembering that Jesse was still there.  He quickly calmed down and somehow got his brother to do the same before introducing Jesse.  The two immediately hit it off and Genji roped a somewhat confused Jesse into playing the new game he told Hanzo about earlier.  Hanzo followed them into the arcade with a laugh.

Jesse wasn’t lying when he said he was good with a gun.  Hanzo expected this from the gun holster Jesse wore on his hip, and the fact that he was an Overwatch agent, but it still surprised him a little.  Jesse was actually really good, even if it was a stupid video game.  Hanzo studied the cowboy as he shot at the screen.  His stance wasn’t really a proper shooting stance but it was close, like he first learned it incorrectly but was corrected sometimes later.  During the easy waves of zombies in the game Jesse held the gun low and in one hand yet somehow still managed to headshot each and every zombie.  As the waves got harder the gun was brought up and held with two hands, but Jesse still had a relaxed look on his face.  Hanzo saw the way Jesse’s shoulders and back muscles flexed under his shirt when he brought the gun up and the assassin suddenly felt very warm under the neon lights.  All he wanted was to reach out and see if those muscles felt as strong as they looked, and he got an opportunity a couple minutes later when Jesse failed to see a zombie flank him.  Hanzo quickly stepped up behind Jesse and placed his hand on the American’s shoulder, disguising the movement as an attempt to get his attention and tell him about the zombie.

“Careful, there’s one around the corner you missed,” said Hanzo in a tone that was vastly calmer than he felt.  Jesse’s shoulder was solid muscle and very warm.  It made Hanzo want to explore the rest of the cowboy’s body very, very carefully.  He saw Genji look curiously at his hand on the shoulder but Hanzo said nothing, not wanting to give his brother anything to tease him about.

“You saved my life there, Darlin’.  Thank you kindly,” said Jesse with another one of his infuriatingly handsome, and sexy, grins.  Hanzo flushed at the combination of the smile and the pet name like young school boy with a crush and felt slightly irritated that this man could elicit such a reaction from him.  Genji must have also seen the reaction because his eyes widened with realization and a grin filled his face. 

Slightly embarrassed, Hanzo reluctantly slid his hand off of Jesse’s shoulder, but continued to stand next to him until the zombies over took Jesse’s character.  Genji was suddenly pulled Hanzo over towards the air hockey tables, leaving Jesse standing alone.  It didn’t take long for Hanzo to discover why his brother did so.

 _“Oooh, you have a crush,”_ said Genji in a sing song voice.  Hanzo sputtered, unable to form any actual words due to the embarrassment that it was so obvious.

_“So when are you going to fuck him?”_

The vulgarity of Genji’s question kick-started Hanzo’s brain again.  _“That’s none of your business, and like I would ever tell you that.”_

Genji just laughed and set up the air hockey game.  Hanzo was very grateful that Jesse did not speak Japanese and had no chance at overhearing the conversation between the two brothers.  Jesse joined them again right after they started the first game and Hanzo determinedly pushed Genji’s question out of his mind.  Hanzo didn’t spend nearly as much time in the arcade as his brother but from the ease at which he won every round of air hockey, one wouldn’t know that.  He felt very smug when Genji finally accepted defeat and got Jesse to replace him.  Jesse might be good at shooting games, but Hanzo ruled air hockey.  It was really just simple geometry in determining where to hit the puck and his archery practice had made him very good at calculating angles. 

Genji forced Hanzo to give up his spot so he could play Jesse and Hanzo didn’t complain like he usually would.  Instead, he took the opportunity to get close to Jesse again, this time under the guise of helping him not get too badly beat by Genji.  Genji suggestively raised his eyebrows at Hanzo but he pointedly ignored his brother and instead relished in the hand-to-hand contact he had with Jesse.

Jesse finally accepted defeat as well when him stomach started growling and Hanzo really tried not to laugh at the ridiculous sound but it was just too funny.  Hanzo was also starting to get hungry so he suggested that they go to his favorite ramen shop for dinner.

 _“Remember to use protection brother, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,”_ Genji called out to Hanzo as they left him in the arcade.

 _“You have done everything, brother, and I am not going to sleep with him.”_ Hanzo bit back.

 _“That’s what you said about that guy from last month!  Anyways, I’ll catch up with you later- if you’re not too busy.”_ Hanzo was once again grateful that Jesse could not understand Japanese.

 _But what if he does?_ Though Hanzo and his face paled at the thought.

“You do not speak Japanese, correct?” he quickly asked.

“That I don’t.  Why? You offerin’, sweetheart?”

Hanzo let out a sigh of relief before responding.  “Maybe,” he said with a grin.

Hanzo taught Jesse some words and phrases over their bowls of ramen and learned more about America from the cowboy.  The part of his brain that wasn’t drunk on Jesse noticed how close he was leaning towards the cowboy but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

When they finally finished eating, Hanzo saw that the sun had set some time ago and that it was probably time to go back home.  For the first time in a while, Hanzo had actually had fun and enjoyed spending the whole day out of the castle.  He didn’t want it to end.  The assassin reluctantly told Jesse that it was time to go and immediately regretted saying anything when the cowboy’s smile shrunk a fraction of an inch.  Hanzo felt himself start to retreat inwards again when they stepped out of the restaurant and back into the real world.  His time with the handsome cowboy had ended it was time to get back to business.

Luckily Jesse did not share the same sentiment and he spun Hanzo around, grabbed his face, and kissed the breath out of him.  Hanzo was ashamed how long it took him to return the kiss but in his defense, Jesse and his cowboy getup was unfairly attractive and it caused his brain to stop working for a couple seconds.  The kiss was soft yet fierce, tentative yet passionate, the worst yet best kiss Hanzo had ever had.  The worst because it was everything that he wanted for himself, but could never have.  The best because in that moment, it satisfied every desire he had ever had.

Hanzo suddenly realized that he, the heir to the Shimada Empire, was making out with Jesse McCree, Overwatch agent and resident cowboy, in the middle of the sidewalk where anyone and everyone could see them.  Without breaking the kiss Hanzo pulled Jesse into the alleyway that was next to the ramen shop and pushed him up against the wall.  He deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting Jesse’s lips, and threaded his fingers into Jesse’s messy, brown locks.  When he felt Jesse pull their hips together and create some friction between them, he let out a moan he could not stop.  His hands moved down to Jesse’s body and started playing with the button’s on his shirt when he was interrupted by the sound of Genji’s voice. 

_I thought he was staying at the arcade.  What the hell is he doing here?_

Hanzo pulled away from Jesse and the idea of murdering his brother became his primary thought.  He started fixing his clothes and hair in an attempt to not let his brother know what he was just doing.  Genji would never let him live this down if he knew.  He started to walk out of the alley when Jesse stopped him and invited him to come to his safe house later that night.  He thought it was kind of cute the way that Jesse didn’t think that he and the rest of the family didn’t know where the Overwatch safe house was.  The archer didn’t even need to think about his answer before he responded.  The look on Jesse’s face made Hanzo forget about his soon to be dead brother and made the following kiss only that much sweeter. 

They quickly found Genji back on the main street and he explained that he might of helped start a fight outside of the arcade and had to leave to avoid the police.  Genji is irresponsible but Hanzo was glad that he is not an idiot.  A run in with the local police, even with most of them paid off, would have made their father furious.  No doubt he was already in a bad mood due to Genji’s absence this afternoon. 

The trio walked back to the Shimada estate, Genji’s stories filling the silence.  Hanzo wasn’t paying much attention though because he was too busy trying to figure out how to sneak out tonight without being seen.  When they reached the front gates they found Jesse’s commanding officers waiting for him.  Jesse climbed in the car with them after giving Hanzo one last knowing wink, a wink that Genji saw unfortunately.  Genji luckily held his tongue until they got back inside the gates.

 _“So, when are you leaving to go meet the cowboy, brother?”_ he asked in their native language.

Hanzo, annoyed at how perceptive his brother could be, decided that it was no use lying to his brother.  _“Tonight.  I just need to find a way to sneak out of the house since I am sure father will have increased security due to Overwatch’s presence.”_

_“Brother, sometimes the best way to sneak out is to be seen and let people think they know where you are going.  Luckily for you, I am very skilled at this and if you want my help all you have to do is ask.”_

Hanzo accepted the fact that this would be easier with his brother’s help and they planned out most of the details before they reached their father.  As expected, Shimada was angry with Genji but he brushed off their father’s anger with practiced disinterest before leaving.  Shimada then questioned Hanzo on his day with the cowboy and Hanzo gave him some answers that he wanted to hear before departing himself.  He found Genji waiting for him in his room, lounging on Hanzo’s bed, texting on his phone.  Hanzo tried to not get mad at his brother for being on his bed, as the plan rested on the brothers cooperating. 

That night, Genji went out to a party that he had set up earlier with his friends.  Nobody questioned the young heir leaving as he did this most nights.  No one questioned Hanzo either when he explained that he was going with his brother to keep him out of trouble. 

 _Genji is right,_ Hanzo thought.  _Sometimes it is better to be seen and let people think they know everything.  That’s probably why Jesse dresses like he does and is so loud._

Hanzo stayed at his brother’s warehouse rave for a couple hours to make sure no one had followed them and knocked back a couple of drinks before changing into a discrete, black gi and heading out.  Genji had promised Hanzo that he would actually stay out of trouble tonight and not blow their cover plan so Hanzo had nothing to worry about.

The young assassin quickly made his way across the city, sticking to shadows, walls, and rooftops.  Unseen and unheard he arrived at Jesse’s safe house half an hour until one am and appraised the security.  The cowboy was right; no one was awake and patrolling the safe house which meant an AI was monitoring the sensors.  Hanzo circled around to the back of the house and found the open window.  Jesse stood in front of the window looking out into the dark night, his face illuminated by the soft glow of the cigarette he was smoking.  Arousal started coiling in Hanzo and he was annoyed at how little self-control his body had. 

When Jesse had extinguished his cigarette and the hour turned over, Hanzo made his move.  He glided under sensors into their blind spots, timed out his movements with surgery-like precision, and slipped through the window without a sound.  He crouched on the floor and studied Jesse like he did this morning.  He had ditched his flamboyant, cowboy-inspired wear for loose, gray sweatpants and a tight black shirt that hugged his muscles and had an insignia similar to the Overwatch symbol printed on the shoulder.  His feet were bare as well as his head.  Hanzo spotted Jesse’s hat hanging on the back of a chair in the corner of the room.  In the seat rested a six-shooter that had a spur set into the handle. 

 _The perfect gun for a cowboy_ Hanzo thought with a smirk on his face. 

Jesse had still not noticed his arrival so Hanzo took the opportunity to tease the cowboy.  He carefully snuck up behind Jesse and in one calculated motion snaked his hands up the cowboy’s too tight shirt and attached his lips to the spot that connected Jesse’s neck to his shoulder.  He felt Jesse tense up momentarily before realizing who it was and relaxing with a shaky breath that almost left like a weak laugh.

Jesse turned around in Hanzo’s arms and looked down at the young Shimada with soft eyes.  Hanzo looked up and met his gaze but continued to let his hands explore Jesse’s abs.

“Ya scared me there Darlin’, didn’t even hear ya come in.” He said with one of his dangerous grins.

Hanzo rose up onto his toes to match Jesse’s height and all but whispered against his lips, “I have had extensive training to come and go where I please, unseen.  You were not supposed to see me.”

Jesse’s hands came up to cup Hanzo’s face and closed the distance between them to kiss the assassin.  The kiss started out slow and languid.  Tender and testing the waters while both of them got their bearings.  Tongues flicked out taste lips and the kiss became deeper as each man became more comfortable. 

The mood changed when Jesse undid Hanzo’s hair tie and tangled his fingers in the silky, black locks, tugging slightly.  Jesse turned them around and backed Hanzo into the wall, pinning him there with a knee slotted between Hanzo’s legs.  Hanzo broke the kiss to pull off Jesse’s shirt and gain better access to his tanned chest and shoulders.  Jesse fumbled with the obi belt for a minute before pulling it and Hanzo’s top off.

Hanzo waited for Jesse to start kissing him again but was confused when he didn’t.  Instead, Jesse had taken half a step back and was staring at Hanzo with a look he had never seen before.  Hanzo was used to stares of judgment and criticism from the elders of the clan.  Never before had someone looked at him with such awe and reverence like Jesse had.  It was like watching a blind man see the sun rise for the first time.  It unsettled Hanzo, yet at the same time he craved more of it.  He watched Jesse study the contour of his muscles.  He felt Jesse ghost his fingers over the almost completed tattoo on his arm.  He heard Jesse breath out the words ‘ _you’re perfect’_.  It was too much for Hanzo, and yet, not enough.

Hanzo couldn’t take it anymore and just when he thought he was going to burst into flames under the scrutiny he was getting, Jesse stepped back him and attacked his neck and shoulders with not-so-gentle nips and soothing kisses.  Hanzo sighed with relief and his hands continued to memorize each and every freckle and scar that dotted Jesse’s body.

He let Jesse manhandle him for a few more minutes before he got impatient and tugged on Jesse’s hair, bringing the cowboy back up to face him.  Hanzo didn’t even need to say one word for Jesse to understand what he wanted.  As much as Hanzo loved the grinding and messy making out session, they had only so much time tonight to do what they really wanted.

Jesse captured his lips in another searing kiss and picked Hanzo up by the hips to carry him over to the bed.  Hanzo wrapped his legs around Jesse and hoped the cowboy was walking in the right direction as his hair had fallen in curtains around them, blocking out the rest of the world.  Suddenly Hanzo was falling, his landing cushioned by the bed and blankets.  He winced when the headboard of the bed slapped against the wall, the impact sounding like a gunshot in the otherwise quiet night.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.  Everyone’s asleep, no one heard that,” reassured Jesse as he stepped out of his sweatpants and boxer briefs.  “So, how do ya want to do this?  ‘Cause I’m fine with either way.”

Hanzo took off his pants and undergarments and slid back on the bead until his back hit the pillows.  He looked at Jesse with a predatory gaze, one that told Jesse that Hanzo going to be in control tonight.  He beckoned Jesse to come closer and the cowboy obeyed, a hungry look in his eyes.  When Jesse finally aligned his body with Hanzo’s, he gave the assassin one more of his trademark grins that turned the fire in Hanzo into a roaring inferno. 

Hanzo was about the flip the two over so he was on top when he heard the door click and a rough voice call out.

“I heard a noise. Your comm's offline, are you-”

Hanzo and Jesse looked up at the same time and saw large, shirtless man, pointing a gun to their heads.  Hanzo recognized him as Agent Reyes from the meeting this afternoon and he did not look happy.  Jesse, in all of his brilliance, let out a long ‘Uhhhhhh’.

Reyes’ eyes jumped back and forth between Jesse and Hanzo.  Hanzo, feeling the burn of Reyes’ gaze and wanting to preserve some decency, quickly pulled a sheet up over the lower half of his body.

“How’d he get in here?” Reyes asked in a clipped tone.

Jesse, with another stroke of brilliance, realized Reyes was talking to him and managed to stammer out something that might have sounded like a response.

“Uh, well, y’see-”

“That’s a Shimada.”  Hanzo wished he had a weapon on him, or at least a clean escape route from his current spot, past his pants, and out the window.

“Gee, heh, so.  Funny story,” Jesse was flailing, trying to come up with an excuse that didn’t sound as bad as the situated looked.  Reyes pinched his nose, obviously exasperated.

Jesse found an out when a blond man peeked his head around the door frame.  Hanzo recognized this man as Agent Morrison from this afternoon as well.

“Everything okay babe?  I thought I heard-”

“You said babe.” Jesse said with a shit-eating grin while pointing at Morrison.  Morrison blanched at Jesse’s comment.

“Gabe, I said Gabe,” he stammered out.  Reyes looked nervous, like he was just caught in a situation he really did not want to be in.  Hanzo could relate.

Next to him, Hanzo heard Jesse let out a gasp.  “You’re wearin’ his shirt!”  Hanzo looked over and saw Morrison wearing a black t-shirt with Spanish writing on it.  Hanzo remembered Reyes talking Spanish to Jesse during the meeting and the small glances he saw exchanged between Morrison and Reyes.  He then put two and two together and realized the agents were more than just coworkers. 

“That’s not important right now!” Reyes said as he feebly attempted to cover up the offending shirt, but the damage was already done. 

The room quickly descended into chaos.  Reyes and Morrison were flustered and stammering.  Jesse was laughing; delighted with the same realization Hanzo came to.  Hanzo, as mortified as he was, seemed to be the only one to notice a third person coming down the hallway.  He tried to warn Jesse but before he could get his attention the person burst into the room.  It was an angry looking woman with an eye tattoo and a very large rifle.

“Everybody sleeps, I’m done!” she yelled out before shooting Reyes and Morrison.  Hanzo decided that all of this was too much and decided to make a break for it.  Behind him, he heard Jesse yell out “Ana, nooo!”

Hanzo didn’t even make it out of the bed before he felt something hit him in the shoulder and everything go black.

***

Hanzo woke up with a start, the memories of last night rushing back in.  He quickly took stock of the room and realized three things.  One: he was alive.  Two: he was still naked.  Three: it was morning.  Hanzo turned around to see where Jesse was and winced when he felt a pain in his shoulder.  Hanzo looked down and saw a dart sticking out of his muscle.  The woman from last night must have shot everyone with sleep darts.  Hanzo delicately pulled it out and tossed it down on the end of the bed before looking over to the other side of the bed.  There, he saw Jesse’s sleeping form.  A dart was sticking out of his chest so Hanzo leaned over and pulled it out, throwing it next to his own.

Hanzo knew he should be getting dressed and getting home as fast as possible, but he couldn’t help but stop and stare at Jesse.  Asleep, he looked younger and more peaceful.  Right then, he didn’t look like an Overwatch agent, just a young man Hanzo would have gone home with from a bar in another life.  The assassin brushed the cowboy’s hair off of his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  Hanzo started gathering his clothes and redressing.  The clock next to the bed said it was 6 am.  He would have just enough time to make it home before morning training and breakfast it he left now. 

Hanzo was about to leave when he stopped one more time.  He knew it was stupid but he was disappointed that their night got interrupted and well, he wanted to finish what they started.  Hanzo looked around the room and found a pad of paper and a pen. _‘_

 _I am sure a skilled man like you can sneak out of a safe house’_ he wrote along with the address of a hotel he knew Genji sometimes used for his own one-night-stands.  Hanzo folded up the note and looked for a place to stash it where only Jesse could find it.  His eyes landed on Jesse’s hat.  Hanzo tucked the note into the inside brim and placed the hat back on the chair.  He gave Jesse one last smile before slipping out through the window and into the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have realized that this is based off of a really cute/funny comic by tumblr user vimeddiee. If you're not familiar with it, go check out their blog.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: cryptidhanzoshimada


End file.
